Bounded on the Enemy Line
by DestineeTess1995
Summary: It's the 74th Hunger Games. The competition is fierce and the time is ticking. Can young Ms. Katniss Everdeen fight for her life in a battle of life or death. Or will something else occupy her time? Find out in Bounded on the Enemy Line!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So this is my first FanFiction story. Please do leave reviews and comments on what you believe I should do and/or change. Sadly I do not own any Hunger Games Characters. Please R&R! ~ Destinee **

**Chapter 1: **

You never assume your life is supposed to turn out like this. You get married, have children, you grow up and love. What the fuck am I doing at the ripe age of 16? I'm prepared to be slaughtered like a Holiday Ham. So much for fulfilling. I chuckled darkly to myself cussing under my breath obscenities which would definitively cause a riot or two back in my little home with my mother and sister. I sighed to myself knowing that being upset over pettiness would never grant me any type of satisfaction so slowly I got out from the rather comfortable bed which was my living corridors until the games started. If you haven't guessed well my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old, my best friend is Gale Hawthorne, I have a little sister named Primrose Everdeen, my mother is beautiful yet silently dead to the world, my father passed away... oh did I mention? I'm preparing to go into an arena with 23 other people from various districts around our home of Panem to fight to the death. Most girls my age would be asking for a sweet 16 party, tons of presents, cake, all the crap I should be having. What do I get? To either kill or be killed. So perhaps I should get you all caught up so we're going to rewind this story about two weeks ago. It all started back in my home of District 12...

District 12.

While many people from the more privileged lives around Panem look at my district as one of filth and promiscuous individuals. To me it's a place of poverty where we do what we do in order to survive. District 12 unlike other districts aren't known for much than producing coal miners which helps fuel the cities in minor extractions. Not as important as many others but it's important enough to get some recognition. District 12 may be a shitty rat hole to outsiders looking in. Though to me this is my home, the smell of coal ash, the winter nipped woods. It's something I can never shake the feeling of because as much as I hate the life I live it's home. I walked along the pathway which lead towards the meadow. My senses gone as I walked past the Seam in which I lived. Today was the first sign of spring. My father when I was younger had taken me out into the woods - though it is a punishable crime if caught here in our district. Teaching me the basic means of how to hunt, swim, and even sing. I could say that when my father sang even the birds who who hum the soft tune would even stop and listen. As though they were captivated by the entrancing sound of his melodic voice.

I sighed at the faint memory as I clutched his hunting jacket within my palms. Smelling the musky scent of the woods within the fabric. I quickly threw my fathers jacket over my shoulders running out of sight until I reached the fence. Slowly I leaned myself close to the fence listening for the faint hum of the electric current. Feeling safe, slowly I crawled through the hole where I would go running down into the woods to find my bow and arrows. I smiled at myself knowing that here is where I was safe. It was times like this I feel at home.

How wrong was I to feel that way?

_**Tell me what you thought! ~ Destinee xox **_

_**P.S - I promise there will be romance between Katniss and Cato but later on. Also perhaps a bit of Katniss and Peeta! **_


	2. Chapter 1: The reaping

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments! I really appreciate it. I did take into consideration on what you guys wanted so here is the Chapter. Please review and comment. Sadly I do not own any Hunger Games Characters. Please R&R! ~ Destinee **

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

Chapter 1: The Reaping  
As I shifted my body from tree to tree my eyes focusing on the 50 pound buck which laid before me. It was the first time in over several months in which I caught a deer wondering in these woods and I most definitely would not pass up the chance to take it down. Even if today is one of potential sorrow. Today is reaping day. For those who really come from that privleged life today is the day in which all citizens of Panem besides the Capitol send their children to their Districts Square in which a stage is set up with two large bowls. One male and One female each containing names of children aged 12 to 18 contained in the bowl. It's where the games begin essentially. Choosing their victims much like how I chose the deer to stalk.

"What are you doing down there Catnip?!" Gale hollered from behind me. The buck having a startled expression began to prance out of the clearing. My arrow leaving my hands missing by half a foot at it's quick movement. I growled turning towards him.

"Damn you Gale! That was the first fucking deer in months to come along" I scowled with an angry expression.

He chuckled retrieving his own bow and arrow from his hiding place. He hopped down towards me wrapping an arm around my shoulders nudging me playfully. It was moments like this which I cherished most. Gale was my rock and no not the "I love you; I can't be without you!" rock. More like someone who I can count on to be myself with.

"Oh Catnip. What do you think you were going to do with that 50 pound deer hm? You know better than to take it down especially on Reaping Day" He tutted his tongue with disapproval.

Fucking Gale.

"I was going to sell it to the Peacekeepers." I sighed softly knowing how foolish it probably sounded out loud.

He shook his head as he grabbed my hand. Leading us towards the meadow in which we viewed the long lines of greenery which was the tree tops. We talked about how many times we had been entered in the games. It was looking as though the odds were not in our favor.

"I almost forgot..." He reached into his game bag pulling out something that smelled like... bread?

"Oh my god is that real?" I grinned excitedly; breaking open the half he had given to me smelling the fresh auroma of baked bread. He laughed mentioning something about a squirrel to trade to the baker. I reached into my own bag retrieving one apple and a small log of goat cheese in which we feasted.

"Happy Hunger Games." Gale spoke with the high Capitol accent.  
"...And may the odds be ever in your favor" I grinned as I went back to eating. See if you don't make fun of the slogan it becomes too real. That's what Gale and I have figured out in the years we've been entered in the games.

An hour had passed. We had managed to take down 4 squirrels, two rabbits, and one turkey. Plenty of time to run down to the Hob before getting ready for the reaping. I sold my game to both the butcher and to Greasy Sae. As I walked through I bumped into none other than a friend of mine named Madge. Madge unlike most of the children who grow up with some type of power is one of the most down to earth yet quiet people in the world. We sit together at Lunch and use each other for projects when in school.

She smiled softly towards me. "Hello Katniss." Her long blonde hair pinned up with a fake rose pin. I smiled towards her and nodded a quick hello. We began chatting as we exited the Hob and on to the street. She turned towards me with sad eyes as we approached Gale.  
"Nervous for the reaping?" She muttered gently towards us both. Madge had a good chance of being reaped but she never had to go through the struggle both Gale and I have to put food on the table.

Gale sneered letting out an unattractive snort. "What's it to you? Daddy can easily take you out of the running if he wished" God. Sometimes Gale needed a reality check. I elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him to bend over with slight pain. Madge looking amused gave me an approving smile. She turned towards me "Katniss do me a favor since Jackass down there is busy in pain" She giggled causing a slight fit to emerge to between us.  
I nodded with a smile as she grabbed my hand. I looked towards her confused wondering in what request she was going to ask of me. In my palm laid a pin it was a bird holding an arrow within it's mouth. Around the bird was a circular gold ring.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"It's a family... token I suppose I'll call it. It's to bring luck but frankly. I think I might want someone else to take care of it" She mumbled knowing the amount of times I had entered my name into the bowl. I looked towards her with sad eyes instead of having thanked her I wrapped my arms around her neck hugging her.

"Thank you" I whispered hoarsely as we hugged. She nodded before heading home. Both Gale and I spoke for a few moments before entering our own homes preparing for fear itself. I swallowed hard calming myself down. I entered my home only to find my little sister pacing up and down the small corridor of our home. I giggled noticing the little tail of the rather large shirt poking out.

"Hey there little duck. I think your tail is showing" I chuckled tucking it in for her. I looked towards her face noticing that those sweet blue eyes which reminded me of my sister was replaced with dull red puffs. I placed my hand on her cheek gently and stroked it softly whispering.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you" She nodded wrapping her tiny arms around my neck hugging me tight. "I love you Katniss" She whispered softly into my ear nuzzling my neck gently. I held back my tears hoping to remain strong not only for my sister but for myself.  
How was I going to do this?

I looked towards my mother. Nodding towards her as I stood up. I cleared my throat and left a rabbit on the table for her. She let out a shaky breath holding my hand.

"I left a dress for you on the bed. I hope you wear it for me" She whispered gently. For years my mother had become dead to the world. Since losing my father at age 11 it was hard. I know how much pain it caused but from her lack of being there. It had become hard to take care of two invalids one a small child like Prim and one a practical zombie. I sighed nodding as I entered the bedroom to see a blue dress. It was my mothers. I touched the fabric gently afraid it would break beneath the grime on my hands.

I ran a quick bath pouring the boiled water into the rather small tub getting rid of as much layer of dirt as I could. I dressed quickly and sat in front of the mirror. My mother's silohette behind me. "Mind if I do your hair?" She asked gently. I smiled tightly and nodded sitting there in silence as she braided my hair back. I turned around surprising both her and myself by hugging her gently around the waist. Hiding my face in her long neck letting out a shaky breath. We held each other for a moment feeling the momentarily comfort of a mother for once in the years she was gone. She pulled away and held my cheeks murmuring "It's time"

_**What do you think will happen? (Let's face it we're Hunger Games nerds...plus I gave it away in the beginning". The next Chapter will from Cato's perspective. Remember Review and Comment! Thank you! ~ Destinee.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Enemy Territory

**Hey everyone. So as promised this chapter is in Cato's perspective of the reaping. This story after being up has already received 130 viewers! Thank you so much to everyone who's supported me. Please don't forget to Review and Comment!~ Destinee**

Cato's P.O.V

"Oh god... ugh yeah faster!" My mother screamed through the paper thin walls. Ugh. Fucking whore, ever since my father left us for some next Capitol woman my mother has been known to be the whore of Distric 2. I rolled my eyes rolling out of bed with irritation; sighing as I rubbed my eyes. I looked towards the clock and read 11:11pm. Nice job mom. As stated before.

Fucking. Whore.

I grabbed my sweater off the door and walked down the stairs brushing off that irritating thumping noise which rocked against the walls. Without hesitation or care of my mother's acknowledgement I walked towards the District 2 training grounds. Most people say that the beach, the woods, even the mall is their home. The training grounds of where the District 2 Academy was. That was where I felt most at home. I walked towards the track seeing two rows of weapons available for my conquest. I smirked to myself wrapping my hand around the shaft of the sword in front of me. I examined the blade feeling the need to test it. I looked towards the 3 dummies in which the younger ones usually aged 12-14 would practice on. I grunted loudly almost animalisticly as I sliced through the doll cutting it in half. Grinning to myself triumphantly at the decapitation of the useless dummy.

"Huh. Not bad" I nodded my head with satisfaction at the blade. I was ready for it and nothing was going to sit in my way.  
In less than several hours my name will be called to enter the Hunger Games and in less time than that I will be crowned victor of the 74th anual hunger games. Cato Lennox Stone victor of the hunger games. I like it. I hopped on the stage grabbing the matress which was used for mainly climbing techniques and laid down on it. Closing my eyes to rest. I drifted to sleep only to be enticed into my dreams.

_I laid there in some type of wooded area. I looked up to see the clear blue sky making patterns through the faint fog of clouds which covered it. I turned my head to see a creature... a goddess she looked like beside me. She flashed me a smile causing my heart to skip a beat. Her long brown hair waving graciously past her shoulders. _

_Her grey eyes stared deep into my ocean like blues. A connection sparked as she caressed my cheek and leaned in. Her lips almost touching mine as her voice chimed like little bells. "Time to wake up... my sweet Cato..." She faded. Her beauty becoming distorted as blood poured from her stomach. Horror flashed through my eyes as I screamed for her._

I jolted my body up; panting loudly at the dream I felt as though I experienced. Who was she? Why did her reactions cause such a response from me? I sighed feeling my heart beat pound harder in my chest at the sight of her blood pooling through her dress. I swallowed hard as I kicked the mattress to the side walking out of the auditorium. I looked at the clock reading 12:06pm.

FUCK! It's reaping day and I need to prepare.

I ran myself home growling as I shoved past my mother who attempted to lecture me on my behavior of running out. I don't have time for her bull shit. I needed to prepare. An hour of admiring my rock hard figure and changing it was finally time. My mother walked me down to where I would sign in. I brushed her off as I reached my hand out towards the peacekeepers keeping track. I hissed glaring at them at the sudden sting in my finger. I laid my finger down where my name was finally being approved to proceed to where my age group was.  
Thankfully this is my year. It's really a shame when you can never enter the games and this is my last chance. Starting June I would become 19 therefore being forced to withdraw from both the Academy and from the potential reaping's. As it proceeded the girls went first calling Clove Abernatash. She was a good friend in which I accumulated over the years. The girl has a wicked throw with knives. She's a force no one should reckon with; it's a shame to have to kill my good friend if it came down to it.

"Dustin Amesset" The escort of District 2 called. I growled and yelled as loud as I could.

"I volunteer as tribute!" My voice booming through the crowd. The escort shrugged and gestured me on to the stage. He turned to me asking "Your name sir?". I grinned arrogantly towards the camera's as the people of my district screamed my name. "Cato. Cato Lennox Stone. Your future victor of the 74th annual hunger games!" I hollered gathering a joyous amount of laughs and cat like calls. We said our goodbyes through the microphone before being escorted to the train. The escort we learned was named Jacob but many called him Ram. Ram was a nice guy kinda odd with the amount of fur pelts and horn like hats he wore but nice none the less.

We sat in the lobby of the train watching the various district reaping's. District one had some nice piece of ass named Glimmer. She definitely will be a fun thing to play with. I smirked in my head. Her district partner Marvel seemed like a fair enough guy; not bad so far for the career pack. I zoned out for majority of the districts though something stood out about the ratty hole of District 12. A little girl who looked no more than 12, was called. She looked as though she would cry as they escorted her until suddenly.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" A woman screamed loudly. Horrified in her voice.

The camera's turned to look at her. My jaw dropped at the beauty which was on screen. She walked towards the stage keeping a straight emotion-less face as she spoke. Her voice like a chime with no sweet note. "Katniss Everdeen" She spoke into the microphone watching the little girl. I excused myself as I entered my room. I shook the feeling of my dream off gripping my hair.

What the fuck Cato? You dreamed of a rival without even knowing? I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes turning to that of stone cold ice. You will kill her, you will become victor, you will do what you need to do. You will kill Katniss Everdeen despite any thoughts you may have.

I chanted to myself. However the question isn't could I do it? I know my strength and I know my capabilities. My question is will I want to?

**What will happen next? Find out! Also for the next chapter to be posted. I need at least 4 reviews. Also tell me who's perspective would you like to see a bit more of. Cato or Katniss? Thanks again! ~ Destinee**


	4. Chapter 3: To be not to be slaughtered?

**Hey everyone. So a few people asked me to add a Katniss version of the Reaping. So this is just a summarized chapter of her thoughts and feelings. Also some of the things she's going through. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. (Some Katniss/Peeta reference) Read and Review!~ Destinee**

Katniss' P.O.V  
I looked out the window silently tracing my slender nail against the metalic frame watching as we became distant from District 12. Sighing to myself I nuzzled my head against the wall; my tears threatening to spill against my cheeks. I would be strong... I will be strong for both myself and my sister. I shuddered as the past few hours of my life replayed in my head.

_Mother had walked us down into the square where people crowded around. Prim stopped in her tracks; her breathing hitching at the reality of the situation. She looked up at me with a scared and timid look flashing through her sweet blue eyes. I leaned down to look at her as I cupped her cheek. "Prim it'll be alright. They'll prick your finger it will only hurt for a moment..." I mumbled gently towards her. _

_"What if they pick me?" She asked with tears pricking her eyes._

_"Your name is only in there once little duck." I smiled softly towards her to hide my own fear. "You have less to worry about alright?" She nodded before grabbing my hand to walk towards the sign in area. As we broke off I blew her a small kiss goodbye before walking towards the back where the girls my age were placed. I turned my head to see Gale. His eyes boaring into mine as he gulped slightly in anticipation. I gave him a comforting nod before taking in a breath to listen to the Capitol Escort._

_"As per usual. Ladies first" She spoke with a cheery advancement in her voice. Sickening how happy someone could be considering they were preparing to slaughter children. I sighed crossing my fingers in hope it would not be me. If only I knew just how against the odds were in my favor..._

_"The female tribute from district 12 is..." She opened the slip. I closed my eyes wishing it was some other than myself. I prayed silently in my head._

_"Primrose Everdeen" She spoke loudly into the microphone._

_My world crashed down in that moment. Everything still and everything uneven going through the motions. I pushed out of the circle of my peers; screaming at the top of my lungs how I. Katniss Everdeen volunteer for tribute. Prim screamed as she grabbed my hand trying to drag me away. I got on my knees not even with the process of what happened. I pleaded her to run to mom before kissing her forehead and being escorted to the stage. Gale looked at me with a pained expression as he pulled Prim into his arms rushing towards the crowd of adults in the background. _

_I held my tears back. I introduced myself with a dead tone in my voice as I spoke out. I felt no need to feel pride in my name. She smiled sickeningly sweet (Prehaps that was my perception.) She moved towards the boys bowl calling out Peeta Melark. _

_No. No. You have to be fucking kidding me? I looked towards the sky glaring at it. _

_Peeta Melark... the boy with the bread who saved my life at the age of 11 from starvation. We have known each other for quite some time but frankly there was never an opportunity to speak to him; now I need to battle him... This is something I won't make back home to._

I snapped out of my daze as I felt Peeta's weight sink in to the couch beside me. Unlike most tributes trying to see their opponent. We sat there in silence cursing under our breaths about our misfortune. I turned towards him with watery eyes and muttered a gentle "I'm sorry" to him. He let out a smile, causing my breath to hitch in my throat as mumbled a softly it's okay. He rubbed my back and looked towards the pattered splat of rain on the window. I closed my eyes as I traced my pin. I thought of Madge and her last request before I was whisked away into the train.

_I sat in the justice building pacing back and forth as I said my goodbyes. Prim cried as she encouraged me to attempt to win. To come home for both her mother and herself. I wanted to weep and run with them both at that moment but I couldn't. I nodded and held the both of them in my arms. Our voices lost in the sweet embrace of what would be the last time of our family. _

_The peacekeepers escorted them out. One named Darius looked towards my mother grasping her hand gently as he muttered an apology. Flashing me a look of both grievance and sorrow. Darius was unique but non the less he knew his job. He composed himself as he allowed my next guest in. Madge standing there in her radiant glory throwing her thin arms around my neck letting out a strangled weep. She pulled back letting out a shaky breath._  
_"Oh Katniss... when in the arena please... wear the token I gave you. It's yours to keep now and forever. Remember to think of home no matter how terrible. Understood?" She asked hurriedly. I nodded as I nuzzled her neck sighing. For the first time I realized just how important Madge was. She wasn't just my friend I had at school. She was my friend. She was true and she was full of character. I cupped her cheeks and smiled "Thank you". She nodded as she walked away._

"Peeta... What do you think the arena will be like?" I asked silently.

I needed some type of comfort in order to calm myself down. Not only would I be afraid of my own life being lost. I'm worried for the boundaries and territories I'll be forced to encounter. He shrugged his shoulders pulling me close. I stiffened at the sudden contact. It was oddly nice as I closed my eyes sighing. He leaned down kissing my head gently as he stroked my long brown hair out of my face.

"Katniss. I don't know what the arena will be like. But I know I'll do what I can for you" He spoke solemnly. I grumbled gently as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. My life was over but I'd live this moment now. Safe in Peeta's arms.

**What will happen next? Find out! Also for the next chapter to be posted. I need at least 3 reviews. The more reviews and feedback I recieve the faster your chapters will come :3 ~ Destinee**


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the week delay on the story. I've been busy with my exams now since it's my last week of school. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I made it long for you all :p Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games Characters... I've looked in to it :I Remember R&R!**

**Cato's P.O.V**

_I sighed softly as I turned my head to look at the beauty beside me. She looked at me with those sweet grey eyes only to remind me this was my opponent. I jumped up reaching for the dagger looking as lethal as I could. She sighed and walked towards me cupping my cheeks. She placed her lips tenderly over my own meshing her lips towards mine gently molding our lips together. I gripped her hips hard scared to lose the passion between us in this moment. She pulled away opening her mouth only to reveal a loud screeching noise. I covered my ears before suddenly a flash of light streamed through_

I groaned as I rolled off the bunk of my bed landing with a hard thud. "Fuck" I cursed beneath my breath as I sighed stroking my blonde hair back gently. I crouched down as I glared at the floor of the train shaking my head irritably as I walked into the next car. I plopped down beside my mentor Brutus who shoveled a pile of eggs into his mouth. I looked towards him disgusted as I reached for my fruit salad and toast. I turned towards him, my mouth full of food as

"So Brutus. What exactly is our strategy for me entering the games?" I asked. I'm sure it would like unappealing to most. But honestly I could give two fucks I'm going to shove my face with food until the arena. He shrugged slightly as he wiped his mouth rotating his jaw slightly.

"What exactly are you capable of?" He asked placing his elbows on the table his eyes fixated on me as he spoke. I described how my specialty within the academy was swords, spears and basically anything which was a blade. He asked me about my weaknesses; discussing how prehaps my throw should be improved while in training. We discussed more before the ladies joined us. Clove smiled gently towards me reaching for the toast and glass of juice. As our two mentors talked we leaned back closing our eyes.

"Cato. I know this is sudden but do me a favor in the arena" She mumbled softly.

"What is it?" I asked gruffly. Clove was a good friend to me for many years. Though she was a year younger she had much potential. The girl was a force to reckon with when it came to knives I doubt anyone could compete with her.

She looked towards me and squeezed my hand. "If it comes down to me and you. I want you to take my life. Despite being my friend or being my brother in a sense. I want you to come home" I looked towards her shocked. It's not rare for a pair like us to be in the arena. But for her to sound so broken. Pleading for this one request I nodded and squeezed her hand. I know Clove will fight to the death but if this is what she wants this is what she will get. The moment passed causing the train to slow it's lightning speed down. Clove rushed towards the window grinning out towards the crowd waving enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes chuckling gently at my friend. How I protected her all those years and now we came down to this fate; if it was any other district it'd be horrifying. For District 2 it's an honor to face your closest friend.

The train stopped as we got out. We stood at the steps to walk down as people shouted our names. I grinned to the crowd and winked to a small group of Capitol women with their trashy make up and so little outfits. I smirked towards Enobaria as she scoffed at the women baring her sharpened teeth at them to back off her tributes. Enobaria might be terrifying to be around but she's not one to let anyone down. We walked towards the station where we got cleaned up and dressed for the parade. Shockingly fast we were dressed in revealing gladiator like outfits.

I nodded to myself in mirror practicing my winning smile to the crowd within the mirror. I brushed past my stylist rolling my eyes as she clucked her tongue in irritation. Get over it bitch I'm fighting to the death you're just making me look pretty. I rolled my eyes at the irritating cunt walking towards my charriot. I scanned the floor seeing a few people from various districts as something caught my eye. I looked closer and bit my lip realizing it was Katniss. The girl I've been dreaming about. I cleared my throat feeling bold and stalked towards her with an arrogant smirk leaning against her charriot as she looked up at me with dull eyes.

"Katherine right?" I asked with a taunting tone.

"Katniss. You are?" She asked mildly crossing her arms over her chest. Her dark makeup bringing out those lovely grey eyes making them pop like gems in a cave.

"Doesn't matter. So how about you and I enjoy a bit of... amusement before I gut you in the arena?" I leaned in close to her ear whispering lowly for her to hear. She let out a shaky breath and turned away from me with a livid tone to her body. She turned towards me with fire in her eyes.  
"Don't assume because of district status you're capable of acomplishing more than any of us. So yeah let's see the amusement when you're the one who suffers the loss" She sneered towards me. I was about to speak when a male with blonde hair with the same outfit walked up towards us. She turned towards him letting out a faint smile before turning back to me to glare.

"Get lost two. We'll see each other in training and in the arena." She spoke coldly.

My heart ached slightly without real understanding why. I glared at the boy who wrapped his arms around her. My animalistic side beginning to beacon as I watched for a moment he looked to be comforting her. I growled knowing I did cause the situation to arouse to this length. I waved them off unsure of my own reaction to her. All I know is Katniss Everdeen is the girl who set a blaze to my heart without understanding how she could do it. Man... May the odds ever stop fucking me over.

**Don't bite my head off! Cato will eventually be nice... eventually heh. Please don't forget to review for the next chapter. I need at least 3 reviews to write a new chapter!**

**~ Destinee **


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation 2

**Hey guys! I've been busy with my exams now since it's my last week of school. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I made it long for you all :p Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games Characters... I've looked in to it :I Remember R&R!**

Katniss' P.O.V

The morning sun streaked through the window of the train as I sighed gently rubbing my braid. I grabbed the tie holding it together before un-threading the strands of hair from each other. My long chestnut hair flowing down my shoulders as I let out a shaky sigh. I heard the slight comosion of shattered glass. I hopped over the rail of my bunk landing on the cold wooden floor gently running to the dining car. There stood Haymitch waving his arm frantically looking as though he was going to attempt to slice through Peeta. I gasped and reached for the bread knife throwing it as hard as I could pinning his sleeve deep into the wall. Peeta panted as he dropped the crown of the broken bottle. He turned to me and gave a nervous look.

"Well this year it seems they've given me fighters" Haymitch stated drunkenly licking his lips attempting to coat his tongue with the dried liquor. I rolled my eyes grasping the knife within my palm tossing it on to the table. Effie scolded and clicked her tongue with irritation.

"That is mahogany!" She huffed in annoyance. Polishing where the blade hit the precious table. I smirked towards Peeta shaking my head. Figures, death of a table is more significant than the death of 23 children. Very Capital I do say. Peeta turned towards her offering a gentle smile.

"We do apologize Effie. I tried waking Haymitch up and uh well... you know the rest" He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Effie turned towards him with a gentle smile before running off making sure we were on schedule. We had the next two hours to lounge around on the train. I sighed gently as I sat beside him on the rather elongated couch humming a gentle tune. He chuckled gently as he rubbed my back mumbling the words. "Deep in the meadow under the willow..." He sang gently causing me to giggle slightly. "... a bed of grass. A soft green pillow" I sang gently along with him chuckling at ourselves. Right now was one of those moments which I treasured. Haymitch emerged from between the doors of the lounging area. He looked stunned to see us both sitting together as though we had been friends forever.

He muttered beneath his breath as he looked towards me. Peeta aroused the question which I had been curious to ask.

"I apologize for startling you... we just want to know various ways to play so we can win" Peeta ushered gently.

"You know how you win? You stay alive and to stay alive you need to get people to like you" My face hardened slightly though my jaw popped open.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" He smirked coldly towards my reaction. "When you're starving or thirsty or even freezing to death a match, a loaf of bread anything really could mean the difference between life and death out there. Those things come from the rich Capital bitches and bastards who need to like you" He shook his head digging into the apple which laid on the small coffee table in front of us.  
We looked towards each other nervously before hearing the chants coming from the echo of the train. We began stalling to a stop as we heard the chants grow louder. Peeta hopping out of his seat placed his hand on the glass waving gently towards the crowd smiling brightly. He gestured me to come over as I shook my head declining the offer. Haymitch smirked tossing me the bread knife from earlier.

"You'll need this. He..." he pointed towards Peeta. "Knows what he's doing alright."

I scowled and looked towards Peeta waving enthusiastically towards the crowd. I sighed as the train halted to a stop at the platform. Slowly I took in a breath before smiling wide and waving towards the crowd as we filed out of the train. Peeta chuckled with an amused look as he reached for my hand. I looked at him reluctant until he nodded towards the crowd. Understanding I smiled towards the crowd as Peeta and I raised our hands linking them together showing we're in this together.

Giggling through the crowd we approached a room where 6 Capital individuals stood. I swear I must have made this distorted scrunched up face because they were completely odd looking. Heavy make-up, tinted skin, frilly non-sense for wigs. They each introduced themselves dragging me away. I turned to Peeta with a pleading look. He smiled gently and winked before being dragged off to another corridor. After an hour or two of being ripped apart by my team gawking at how tedious and un-kept my nails, hair, and body hair are I was finally able to meet my stylist. God I hope to god he's not a tool.

I walked towards the elevator going up where a man stood. If it wasn't for the fact he wore a gold eyeliner I don't think I would ever assume he was from the Capital. He walked towards me and smiled gently offering his hand.

"Hello Katniss, before we start I want to just say how brave and very admirable it was of you to volunteer for your sister... Not many would stick their lives out like that." He offered a gentle smile. Yep. He's definitely not from the Capital. I chuckled gently looking towards him.

"Yeah well. Most people so far have cheered or congratulated me." I shrugged my shoulders tracing the pin in my pocket. I let out a shaky breath hiding my discomfort. He looked to my face and smiled gesturing to the couch. He talked about who he was and what he did for a living. This was the first year he had been chosen to become a stylist for the games. He wanted to make them different. His name I learned was Cinna and honestly. I think Cinna is going to end up being my Gale before these games ever start.

"Most tributes are dressed up from what the district is about. So fishermen, farmers, etc." He stated lamely.

"District 12 is coal miners" I stated confused where he was going with this.

"Well we're going to do something different. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be practically naked now would you?" He smirked gently causing me to shake my head and giggle. He stroked the strand of hair out of my face and winked.

"Well we're not going to make you the miner this year. You and your district partner this year are the coal." Hm. Interesting notion. Become what you do. This should be interesting. He dressed me asking me small questions about my sister, mother, Gale, really anything that could help me get distracted from the reason why I was being dressed up. He finished and grinned widely as he turned me around slowly to view myself in the mirror. I gasped at the reflection in front of me. My hair was pulled back into a braid tangling down my back. My eyes dark with make-up which reflected back as the dark ash of coal.

"Wow..." I looked mesmerized within the mirror. This was me. Fierce and ravished in pride.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. I hugged him gently before walking to the elevator to go down to where the parade would be held. Cinna gestured me to go down so that he could do final checks on Peeta. As getting down the peacekeeper who was guarding the elevator directed me towards my charriot. I brushed past him and started petting the mane on the rather large black horse. I hummed to myself gently as I was approached.

"Katherine right?" The voice spoke in a taunting tone. I raised my brow towards him widening my eyes slightly at the sight of him. His overly muscled frame shadowing over my petite one.

"Katniss. You are?" I kept my tone as even as possible,

"Doesn't matter. So how about you and I have a bit of uh... amusement before I gut you in the arena?" He leaned in close purring into my ear. Ugh fucking dick. I growled lowly towards him crossing my arms over my chest, turning my body away from him. I took in a shaky breath before mustering the dirtiest look I could towards him. Is this what the majority of the districts are like? Ugh asshole how I can't wait to get the hell away from him.

"Don't assume because of District status you're capable of accomplishing more than any of us. So yeah let's see the amusement when you're the one who suffers." I sneered with a livid expression. Smug bastard. Hope it hurt! I screamed in my head before turning towards the side seeing Peeta's figure approach slowly. I smiled and hugged his waist before narrowing my eyes at the gorgeous bitch in front of me. Peeta raised his brow and looked over towards then pompous meat-head.

"Get lost two. We'll see each other in training and the arena." I growled and tapped my foot turning back to Peeta. Things were about to get heated and quick at the rate I'm going. I heard a faint snort as he walked away. Good let it hurt; this is my time to shine so back off fucking district two assholes. Thinking their better than everybody ugh. I turned towards Peeta and smiled climbing on to the charriot. My thoughts floating from home, to Peeta to now the district bitch who I encountered; even despite that rock hard body and ocean blues girls would melt for. Ah fuck; good going Katniss you get pissed off with your opponent and now you're fantasizing. Yep you're fucked.

I climbed into the charriot waiting for the parade to begin. This is the moment the world sees me... and I'm standing here with a pissed off look and lust in my eyes. Yep as stated before. Katniss Everdeen is either officially fucked or has gone insane? Between us I'm hoping it's insane.

**I need at least 3 reviews to write a new chapter!**

**~ Destinee **


	7. Chapter 6: Rooftop

**Hey guys! I' hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I made it long for you all :p Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games Characters... I've looked in to it :I Remember R&R!**

Cato's P.O.V

As I climbed on to the chariott my thoughts swam back to the District 12 beauty I encounter. I hummed a soft tune trying to distract my thoughts when suddenly approached. I looked to the side to see a bombshell of a blonde in front of me. Her long blonde hair slightly curled her dress glittering with what looked like a thousand diamonds. Piercing green eyes which stood out. She was fucking hot. I smirked down towards her leaning over the charriot slightly.

"What's your name gorgeous?" I winked towards her. I swear I could see her catch her breath and flutter her fake eyelashes. If you haven't guess I attract the super skank or the super rich. Nice combo package Cato. She giggled twirling a strand of her long blonde hair. She leaned in close biting her lip as she let out a low pur.

"Hehe. Name's Glimmer and what's your name 2?" She pouted... was that supposed to be seductive?

"Uh. Cato." I muttered towards her turned off clearly by her trying so hard. She traced my hand giggling. God 5 minutes of this girl and she already brings me irritation. Nice going Cato. I smiled fakely towards her knowing I would have to work with her in the career pack. Let's face it I have to be nice to district 1 and 4 in order to ensure I'm safe for at least the final 10. Clove I trust it's a shame though if I would have to kill her. Hopefully the others will do it long before I get the chance. Tuning out big, blonde and brainless my thoughts drifted thinking about my dream girl who stood 10 charriots back from me. I sighed gently rubbing my hair thankful for the gong to go off. I looked beside me seeing clove approach. I grinned towards her gently bumping my hip to hers as she looked nervous. "Despite being a grade A knife thrower and grasping praise in the Academy; Clove was always a shy girl.

"Ready for this?" She smirked towards me noticing my get up. I shrugged my shoulders and stared ahead. The horses prancing as they walked around the stadium. Each district shining on the holographic banners. The main focus was on the fierceness of Clove and I until...  
My dream girl appeared on the screen with her district partner. His hand tangled with hers as he kissed it before raising it high up into the air. Screams, cheers and cat like calls echoing through the stadium at the gesture. As if things couldn't get any better a burst came from the two where they were on fire. I couldn't believe it. How the fuck did her stylist accomplish that. The scarier part was... it made her twice as sexy as she originally was. Fuck I'm way over my head here. I shook my head listening to the president give his speech as we halted to a stop. He spoke clearly into the microphone as he boasted to us all.

"We're here to celebrate your courage... and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in YOUR favor" He chuckled into the microphone. His white beard covering practically his mouth. The faint sounds of the anthom played until finally we were able to go to our floors in the building. I looked over towards Katniss taking in her beauty, staring lustfully towards her taking in the shape of her body. I caught her uncomfortable glance and stared hard at her causing her to grab her district partner towards the elevator shaft. I growled to myself rubbing my hair before walking to Enobaria. She smirked towards me baring her fang like teeth towards me joking about the gladiator get-up I was forced to wear. I rolled my eyes slightly at that.

Clove dragged me towards the elevator pounding her fist against the level two button. I cocked my brow looking down at her in question.

"Don't give me that look Stone. I noticed the way you were looking at... ugh 12" She scrunched her face in slight disgust. Though her tone had a faint sound of jealousy to it. That's odd.

"So what? Not like she'll last long. Can't help when a pretty woman catches my eye" I smirked towards her. She was a foot shorter than me but she still managed to scary me a bit. Not much just a bit. She rolled her eyes and sighed to herself.

"Cato. I don't really give a fuck about if you like her or not. The point is the circumstance is something you can't fucking risk! This is the mother fucking hunger games idiot! One of us comes home. So quit lusting over Ms. IComeFromNothing and focus. One of us has to come home" She spoke harshly towards me. I narrowed my eyes at her. Our district is one that frowns upon the others but the way she spoke like the girl was trash it rubbed me the wrong way. I growled lowly shoving past her to the room designated for myself. I showered getting rid of the hideous and tremendous amount of glitter, make up and gell plastered all over me. I tossed the clothes in the trash before pressing a button to grasp a sweatshirt and trackpants. I brushed past my mentors who were sitting at the table discussing their schedules rushing to the elevator. Ram looked quizically towards me, I waved him off choosing the thirteenth floor to go up on. Lucky me it was a garden.

I gently ran my hand along the plants which grew up here. Artifical. Ha I could say the same for 90% of the women in this place. I never will understand how my dad gave up on my mother and I. He was my role model. I always blamed myself for him leaving but I figured it's best not to listen anymore. I placed my hands on the ledge watching the moon shine brightly. I closed my eyes gently allowing the breeze to flow past when suddenly a rather large thud came from behind. I crouched defensively hiding slightly from behind one of the larger trees which were planted. I was preparing to fight only to see Katniss. She looked so broken as she placed the pail back up that she knocked over sitting down with her head burried in her hands. I looked towards her frame seeing her shoulders shake. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying at this point.

I groaned to myself at this unnatural character I was portraying. I took a deep breath before walking towards her crouching down. "Are you alright?" I asked gently towards her. She looked up at me with slightly wide eyes scrambling to her feet. She turned her back towards me wiping her face as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely. Her voice broken sounds twice as broken as she ever meant it to.

"Well sweetheart it's not really off limits so I came to clear my head" I said with a huff of annoyance. Beautiful and irritating.

She turned towards me swallowing before nodding. She walked over towards the ledge and watched the moon. I decided to give her space finding a large hammock to lay on as I watched the stars. I closed my eyes drifting off as I dreamed.

_Her head laid upon my chest raising up and down matching the rhythm of my breathing. We stayed in that one area just holding on to each other not a thought swimming through our heads. She looked up towards me with joyous eyes as she touched my shoulder. I smiled gently kissing her knuckles. Slowly she began rocking it back and forth with a smirk. I looked towards her with a confused expression though she still did it with enthusiasm this time. It felt too real feeling her hand on me. How I craved her touch even if only in my dreams. I groaned loudly to look down at her only to see a flash of darkness consume._

I opened my eyes to see Katniss herself shaking me slightly. I looked up at her confused seeing that it was still night. She blushed slightly as she mumbled "it's almost curfew". Huh? Well I suppose it was a sweet gesture. I yawned gently as I looked to her again/ "Well we can stay here you know?" I stated obviously.

"They'll come get us when they're ready and I swear to be... kind for now" I smirked towards her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before hopping on to the hammock. I leaned back closing my eyes again though my ears felt as though they perked at the sound of her humming. She had an elegant voice.

"You know I get the feeling you were a church girl?" I smirked my eyes still glued shut.

She giggled, causing me to jump in slight surprise. Huh? She should giggle more often the sound alone was enough to get hooked on.

_**Katniss' P.O.V**_

I don't know why the hell I stayed up here with this piece of arrogance. Just something about him was oddly compelling for me to be around. Despite the encounter from earlier where he made himself to become a complete and utter dick wad. He showed me some type of empathy which I really needed. I knew I had Peeta but the thing is he wouldn't understand the struggle I went through. Of course he lived in 12 and knew about me from school. Just things were too complicated to get him mixed up in the batch. I sighed rubbing my head gently remembering just how much I needed to get away for a few moments to collect my thoughts. It's hard being here, worrying about my family and wondering if they're safe. Distance really does create the heart to grow fonder. The saddest part of it all is that it's only been two days of being away.

I sat there in the hammock as I watched this beautiful jackass drift in and out of sleep. His smile he had when he sleep I swear could make any girls heart beat twice as fast. I knitted my brows slightly in confusion towards why I reacted the way I did. Something just about him scared me yet... it caused this unfamiliar excitement to arouse within me. I cleared my throat and asked quietly.

"How come you volunteered?" I mumbled gently towards him hoping not to disturb him if he was asleep. He groaned slgihtly and fluttered his eyes open his deep blue sapphire eyes staring into my dull grey ones.

"District 2 is all about honor. Honor is what makes everything alright no matter how shitty life can be" He stated. I nodded my head and rubbed my hair gently.

"What about you? I know you're from the outline district so it's odd to see you here as a volunteer" He cocked an eyebrow towards me.  
I sighed softly hiding my face from his. Tears threatening to prick my eyes as I remembered the reaping the look on my sisters face as I screamed how I volunteered for my death sentence. No Katniss you will not cry. You will not be weak. I chanted in my head. I shrugged my shoulders looking back towards him with a dull expression.

"My sister." I said with a monotone voice. My emotions getting in check. He sighed and sat up looking towards me. He smirked shaking his head gently and grasped my hand within his own. "Look I know we're enemies but right now we're getting to know each other. I know it doesn't seem like it but I know how it feels alright" He looked me in the eyes. His large hand holding on to mine gently. I let out a shaky breath feeling a comfortable warmth from within his touch.

"My sister she was 17 years old. She was picked in the 65th hunger games. She was an excellent and very down to earth girl. She was my best friend and when she left my family ended up losing a bit of ourselves. Me especially. She died from Finnick Odair" He spat his name bitterly. I suppose I would too if someone had ever touched my sister let alone killed her. "... I was expecting her to come home. Not for the honour but for me. All I know is she died trying to come home" He mumbled.

I looked towards him and squeezed his hand with a comforting gaze both shocked and touched her shared this detail with me. Prehaps a jackass isn't what someone can be defined as but rather looking at him as a person in whole. Despite his over powering size and I'm sure his abilities he's conquerd over the years he's still a boy who's being set up to be slaughtered. I smiled gently towards him before getting off the hammock. "You know..." I started "... Don't allow something to define you. Don't allow the games to define who you are when all this is over" I slid off fully walking towards the elevator. He looked over to me and smirked arrogantly.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow 12" He yelled as the elevator shut. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. Playing and re-playing the events which happened. My question is... what the hell just did? I ogled the enemy, I found him comforting and yet... I feel slightly sad to have gone. I've gone crazy, mental, mad, everything in the book. I rushed past the dining room where I spotted Haymitch drunkenly stumbling over himself. I rolled my eyes entering my room; I stripped my clothes off as soon as I entered and laid in the warm bed. My eyes drifting to sleep as I dreamed for once in the 6 years I've been able to encounter.

_The meadow had bloomed tons of wild flowers. A variety of pink, purple, yellow and even white scattered around the green scenery. I looked to my side expecting to see Gale as I have many times before or even Peeta. No though it was Cato. He smiled towards me and cupped my cheek as he leaned his forehead against my own._

_"Beauty she is..." He whispered gently against my lips. My heart fluttered at the sound of his words._

_I leaned my forehead back against his with a faint smile. I cupped his cheek as I leaned myself closer to him. "My sweet Cato" I muttered gently before molding my lips towards his. He cupped my cheeks holding them in place as he deepened our passion. Slowly my tongue darted out on to his bottom lip sweeping gently over it causing a faint moan to slip his lips. I purred gently as he forced his own tongue into my mouth causing me to groan needily. He placed his hands on my hips pulling my body on top of him as our tongues danced against each others. We battled each other for dominance before he squeezed my hips hiking up my rather short white dress. I bit my lip shyly looking into his saphire like ocean eyes. I smiled as nothing but love shined from both of us._

_I leaned over whispering sweetly into his ear "Let's make this a night to remember". He groaned as he gripped my hips bucking his own pelvis up towards my rear. I gasped as I felt the hardness dig into me. I mewed gently as I rocked my hips back and forth moaning as my lower body reacted to him. "Oh Cato... oh" my moans grew slightly louder as her set my lower body down on to his. His hard member pulsing through his pants and my wet core soaking through my panties. He dug his fingers in to touch my clit causing me to gasp and moan loudly._

_As he rubbed the small bundle of nerves a rather loud beeping noise emerged causing us to seperate. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_

I fluttered my eyes open to look on to the rather large clock seeing it say 7:15am. FUCK! This is not good... not good at all. It's official, I, Katniss Everdeen am officially insane.

**Alright so this chapter was done when I was half asleep xD I thought I would use it as a test see what you guys thought. **

**~ Destinee**


	8. Chapter 7: Training Starts

**Hey guys! I'm finally done my first year of college! Wooo! So as celebration I wrote this chapter heh. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games Characters... I've looked in to it :I Remember R&R!**

Cato's P.O.V

_She rested her head upon my chest looking towards me with those loving eyes which I craved. I smiled stroking her long brown hair from her forehead humming a gentle tune so that she could feel safe. Suddenly her long brown locks became long golden curls, her beautiful greys turning that of green emeralds. I shoved her off narrowing my eyes at her now different frame. I cleared my throat before speaking._

_"Katniss?" I asked slowly very unsure of the figure at first._  
_It giggled obnoxiously as it placed it's hands on my overly sculpted chest. She shook her head playing with her curls. I automatically remembered the gesture came from none other than the bimbo from District 1. I scowled gripping her arms beneath my palms._

_"Where the fuck is Katniss?!" I screeched towards her._

_She smirked gesturing towards the figure on the ground. Her long brown hair sprawled out against the dirt. Her pale skin seeming ten times lighter now - her long white dress clinging to her as I approached her still body. Horror flashing through my eyes to see a thick spear lodged into her stomach as blood pooled around the pure white material. I sank to my knees holding her tight. My tears flowing freely as I caressed her hair. "My Katniss..." I whispered as suddenly she lifted her hand only to lodge a dagger into my throat._

I shot up out of the hammock in a cold sweat. My heart beat racing as I tried calming myself down. Fuck that was a scary dream. Could it be this is my sign of warning or is it just that I'm getting too preoccupied with my thoughts. I looked towards the garden clock noticing it was 6:45am. I shook my long blonde hair out freeing myself of any thoughts as I snuck into the elevator shaft. I tipped toed through the second floor being sure not to make my appearance known. I entered the bathroom taking a deep breath before extending my hand out to lift to shower knob. Warm droplets pelting at my arm as it ran. I stripped my shirt off tossing it across the room along with my boxers and sweats I slept up in the garden with.

I smirked towards myself as I looked in the mirror. Winking and giving a playful kiss towards it before I stepped in allowing the water to penetrate my flesh. My thoughts drifting from time to time of my nightmare. How could it turn from one of love and passion to that? It just doesn't make sense. I hissed after 5 minutes of realizing my hot shower became a scalding hot sauna on my flesh. I turned the water to a medium temperature lathering my body up. I closed my eyes pretending as though Katniss was here with me... her small hands tracing my sculpted abs. Her brown hair soaked in the water as her breasts would push against my own chest.

Down boy. Donw. Focus we need to go for training at 8:50am. I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall. My member growing slightly at the thought of her in my room naked and seductive. I groaned gently shifting my thoughts to Glimmer. Her trying too hard at the parade, her obnoxious over-toned voice. Ugh. That hit the spot alright. I wrapped the towel around my hips walking towards my room. I hit the buttons that directed me to choose which outfit was appropriate. I decided on the uniform which plastered my district number on my bicep. Eh gotta make an impression Enobaria told me.

I shook my hair out gently allowing the droplets to fall gently to the wooden frame of the door. I looked out to see a cup of coffee brewing as well as a variety of fruit, eggs, and baked goods set out. I smirked shoving a roll into my mouth and a cup of coffee as I brushed past a guilty looking Clove. Good. I hope yuo feel awful twat, I grumbled angrily in my mind. I arrived at the training centre in less than milliseconds looking around at the variety of stations at hand. Ram emerged from behind placing his palm on my should giving it a gentle squeeze. I turned to look at him with a confused expression as he smiled. His fur pelt now a dark shade of grey and hat a pure white tusk.

"Cato. I think this year it would benefit District 2 not to show off skills too early" He ushered gently. I scoffed. Of course I should show it off and strike fear into everyone one. Though I nodded my head in understanding. Shine too bright and you can get burned as my father always told me. Ram looked towards the stations catching my eyes drifting back towards the swords. He leaned over whispering.

"You keep that on a down low understood. I know your mentors will tell you other wise but you show it off and half these tributes will either be fearful or gang up on you" He stated firmly. I raised my eyebrow cocked. Huh... Ram is something different alright. Usually Capitol individuals are all for the games and for us to fight. He on the other hand is trying hard to help me. It's really appreciated though I know I can fend for myself. It's warming to have someone to look out for me now. People in 2 it's usually you're on your own until the age of 18 when everyone knows they can't control you anymore. I looked towards the petty stations and rolled my eyes. Useless if you ask me to have a knot and camoflauge station.

Slowly tributes emerged. From 5, 6, 8, 9 and 11. I looked towards the little one from 11 and frowned inwardly. She was young; she would end up being high on the kill list. One less body to worry about I suppose. I looked towards her district parttner - slightly stunned at the size of him. Not bad. I think if I can convince Clove to kick out the bimbo we can use the ox from 11 instead in the pack. I hummed gently waiting as I watched the elevator shaft seeing Clove and Glimmer talking. Clove looked like she was about to commit suicide. I couldn't help but smirk at her discomfort. Pay back really is a bitch. I smirked as suddenly my head snapped as if to reaction to seeing her and her district partner get out of the elevator. They walked over towards the crowd where Atala was explaining the fundamentals and also describing the importance of not under-estimating the elements.

Katniss looked as though she was absorbing all this information like a sponge. Frankly it was kinda cute. Her district partner on the other hand irked me at the way she leaned into his touch slowly gliding her hand down to grasp his own within her palm. I narrowed my eyes at that gesture. A pang of rage at that moment over taking my facial expressions. Cut it the fuck out Cato. She isn't yours. I began screaming inwardly to myself. As Atala dismissed us I re-encountered what Ram had said. I started at the climbing station moving on to the fire building area feeling bored already. I looked around and shrugged to myself as I approached the camoflauge station where I saw the male who was with Katniss. He looked as though he was making a color palet of different shades. I raised my brow.

"What are you doing exactly?" I asked.

He smiled politely towards me and gestured down towards the table. I looked twice as confused as I looked only to see nothing there. Slowly though one area of the table was... moving? I turned towards him again as he chuckled at my expression clearly amused.

"I worked in the bakery of District 12. You know decorating cakes and what not" He smiled towards me. Huh? I wonder if he can help teach me so I can get an advantage.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "If you show me how to do detailed camoflauge. I'll teach you proper fighting with swords." I spoke sincerely. I think he's got potential if he can come up with this on his own. He looked towards my face seeing if I was bluffing. He nodded dropping his paint brush on to the table and extending his hand for me to shake. I gripped it firmly feeling the bones slightly crack beneath my hand. I bet it hurt but he took it like a champ.

After an hour or two I learned the tributes name was Peeta; he was actually a very good teacher to his dismay. He taught me basics of how to camoflauge surroundings. To finally I was able to recreate my arm into the bark of a tree. I grinned towards him as he reflected it back. I surprised myself. For district 12 he's a pretty good guy and in different circumstances I wouldn't mind even becoming his friend. Feeling acccomplished we washed away the paint and finally walked over towards the swords. I smiled widely as I gripped the blade. It's handle made to be placed against my palm. My thumb gently caressing the patterns as I looked in awe towards it. Peeta cleared his throat with a soft chuckle.

"Do you two need a minute?" He teased lightly. I narrowed my eyes flipping him off with a small smirk. Jackass.

I grabbed one of the swords tossing it to Peeta unexpectedly. I was expecting you know some fumbling fool who would end up getting hurt. Nah though; Peeta caught it with complete ease. Hm... if he keeps it up we may have a new pack. As leader which let's face it - Clove is a bit too shy to give the orders despite her fierceness. Glimmer's a dumb blonde. Marvel is just in la-la-la land and District 4 is too boastful. I think this year I have authority to make the pack.

I showed him the fundamentals of how to hold, grip and even throw the sword. It was a bit of a challenge the first 6 or 7 times but he finally got the hang of it. By the end of the hour he practically took off two of the dummy's heads. We turned with a nod of approval only to see Glimmer and Katniss approach the archery station. Huh? this should be interesting to watch. Peeta smirked inwardly towards himself leaning over to whisper "Prepare for the show of a lifetime". What the fuck could that mean?

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I grinned towards Katniss as she looked over towards me with an exasperated look. God she's so gorgeous. I nodded towards her encouragingly causing her to smile brightly. I knew Katniss could do it. She could do anything and there's nothing I would ever think less of her doing. I just hope these tributes don't underestimate her ability. Many of the guys in our grade have ended up doing that.

Glimmer looked towards her and smiled sickeningly sweet as she allowed the arrow to fly from her palms. It dug deep into the pit of the dummy's stomach. Katniss rolled her eyes taking a breath as she drew the arrow back piercing the dummy in the heart as the arrow flew. I grinned proudly towards her blowing her a playful kiss. She was a magnificent girl and she deserved nothing but the best.

I looked towards Cato seeing that he had become affixiated on her. I shook my head sighing gently. Even in the face of death men oogle her. Prehaps it really was never meant to be at the way men see her. Why would she ever consider a guy like me? She's a hunter, a provider, a genuine piece of work. She would want a guy who can be better than her not just someone who works in a bakery. I smiled as she grinned towards me. Despite wanting to come home I made my decision. She would come home. For her mother, her sister, Gale Hawthorne, the district and most of all... she would come home for me.

Cato's P.O.V

The gong banged indicating that training would briefly be over for lunch. I looked towards Clove moving to the back of the line where we could talk privately. I smirked towards her face as she approached. She sighed running a hand through her jet black hair mumbling under her breath at me.

"I'm sorry. I can't quite hear that?" I mocked deafness.

She growled towards me crossing her arms. "I said I'm sorry you big oaf!"

I chuckled wrapping my arms around her. I hugged her tight to my chest causing a faint 'oof' to come from her mouth. I looked down towards her with soft eyes. She gave me a questionable look.

"What do you have planned in that devious mind of yours Stone?" She asked carefully.

I cleared my throat. "I want to make the pack this year. I want 12 and the male from 11"

She dropped her jaw as if I had just said I want to burn a puppy. She shook her head furiously dragging me into a corner in the hallway. She scowled looking me dead in the eyes.

"No fucking way in hell. No you've fucking gone insane!" She screeched in a hushed tone.

I snapped at this point. "Listen fucking here right now. I am the fucking leader of the pack this fucking year. Fucking bimbo and clueless from one are going to get killed. The district 4 tributes they're so far up their own asses they won't even fucking notice anyone besides themselves" I growled lethally towards her. "So we're going to fucking go with MY choices. Slowly we'll pick one by one off and then we'll be the last two got it?"

She looked at me stunned by my words but nodded slowly in understanding. I knew I scared her but she needed to get her head out of her ass and see just how much we needed a new pack... or prehaps just how much I really enjoyed being around not only Katniss herself... but Peeta also. Relationships are never good and now I'm about to ruin the chances of love and friendship at the same time. Life's a little strange and now clearly I am a prime example of that too.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really don't enjoy thinking of Peeta as a bad guy and I am a Peeta/Katniss fan so I'm incorporating them a little bit :3 I promise this is a strict Cato/Katniss ship. I just am a Peeta lover ;p (Don't you love puns?)**

**~ Destinee**


	9. Chapter 8: Altercation and Decisions

**Hey guys! Alright so I'm in a bit of a pissy mood so I decided to write this chapter heh. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games Characters... I've looked in to it :I Remember R&R!**

Katniss P.O.V

I looked towards the arguing tributes in two from the distance. I looked curiously as the girl threw her hands up in frustration. I wonder what the hell was going on over there. I shook my head turning back to Peeta. We talked about things we missed back at home. I giggled towards him as he mentioned how he missed the smell of cakes baking fresh in the morning. It was oddly adorable how he was able to incorporate the bakery into the story. He smiled brightly towards me though it didn't quite reach his eyes. I looked with concern plastered on my face before we were approached. I heard someone clear their throat causing me to snap my head upwards to see Cato and his arrogance.

"Hello Peeta" He greeted towards Peeta. Peeta smiled towards him acknowledging him with a nod.

He ignored my presence for a moment as he spoke. "This year you see me and my district partner decided you and your lovely partner down here..." He pointed towards me. "...are worthy enough to be in the career pack instead of District 1". I looked up stunned towards him. The careers? Really? How dense does this guy think we are to bow down to him? I was about to open my mouth before he smirked cutting me off.

"Now before you go off saying 'How do I know I can trust you?' or 'Who says we need you?' may I remind you sweetheart just about how far you'll end up getting in the games with not only my help but Clove's as well." He jestured arrogantly.

Ugh. Smug bastard I just want to smack that look off his face. Though I did find myself getting lost as my eyes trailed to his lips.

"What happens when it comes to the final four of us? You expect us just to bow down and make sure we get slaughtered?" I snapped towards him sitting beside Peeta now. God how does someone so sexy; end up so fucking irritating. He smirked as he leaned down looking into my eyes. My breath hitching slightly though I had no real clue why.

"Look. You're being offered a once in a life time chance. I suggest take it or die within the first couple of days. Your choice sweetheart" He growled before walking away waving me off. I let out the breath I had been holding in as I watched his muscular figure walk away. I narrowed my eyes towards him as he walked away though I couldn't help but notice how nice he backside was. So... masculine. It was kind of a turn on to watch.

What the fuck am I saying?! Snap out of it Katniss.

Peeta cleared his throat before looking away from me. He sighed gently before taking my hand. "Katniss..." he said hesitantly. "... I think we should join the pack. It means at least a final 4 shot for all of us and it means we can be closer to going home." He offered gently. I looked towards him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. It must have been real scary because I was livid at the moment.  
I shoved the table away from me taking in a deep breath before walking towards the elevator shaft. I didn't give a shit where I went at this point I just can't be in a place with a fucker, a bitch and right now sadly Peeta. I understand he means well but it's like betraying home if I went with the Careers. It's just... not something people in 12 would be excited or even smiled upon. I looked towards the buttons on the door. I sighed pressing the pool level. I stepped off gagging slightly at the over powering smell of chlorine. Oh dear god their trying to posion me!  
I coughed loudly walking towards the water removing my boots; throwing them over my shoulder towards the wall as I rolled up my sweatpants. I shivered as I dipped my toe into the ice like water. I took a deep breath allowing my feet to sink further into the cold water as I sat my rear down on the edge. Humming a gentle tune to myself as I kept focus. on the soft waves floating past. I looked behind see the squeak of boots from behind me. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"Peeta I'm not in the mood. We can talk about this later" I spoke harshly.

"It's not Peeta" The voice spoke smoothly.  
I turned my head seeing Cato sit down beside me. He looked towards me with his ocean blue eyes running a hand through his blonde hair. I raised my brow in question wondering why he was down here. As if he could sense my curiousity he began speaking.

"I'm down here to speak to you. Look 12 and 2 aren't particularly fond of each other. I get it. You're an underdog while my district is one of the top. I just think this is our year. We decide how the games go and how we approach it. Peeta is good with camoflauge, and even a sword for one lesson... I saw how gorg- I mean good you looked when you were with the bow. I think you two have potential." He spoke gently.

"That's not my concern. My concern is what happens when we get to that spot? You're more than likely going to slaughter me and Peeta without even a second thought 2" I huffed in annoyance.

"Katniss. Look. We're going to turn against each other either way. Me on Clove and you eventually on Peeta. Just... do yourself a favor and make it as far as you can. For your sister" He touched my shoulder rubbing it gently. I looked towards his hand feeling a small warmth eminate from him. I craved to feel his touch even more than I should have to begin with.  
I bit my lip tugging it between my teeth lightly. I mumbled a soft 'alright'. I straightened myself out though before looking him dead in the eye.

"Listen 2. We're allies which means you don't get the full reins. I have conditions and I expect them to be followed through. If not then me and Peeta will be long gone" I warned.

He nodded his head bring my hand to his lips. I swooned slightly as his lips kissed my hand in a gentlemanly way. For an arrogant dick he sure had a grip on a girl like me. I cleared my throat looking at the clock. Day 1 almost over and I've already become a career. Huh? Who knew?

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**~ Destinee**


End file.
